Does karagee sounds good to you?
by maplecat
Summary: ToukenWeek each prompt one shot,rating changed to T for language
1. Touken week day1-cooking

**Touken week day 1: Coffee/Cooking**

**Author note: I'm so late at this! Well better late than never right? This is my 1****st**** fic I ever write, comments and criticism are much appreciate **

**All characters credit to Ishida Sui-Tokyo Ghoul Mangaka**

…**...**

Short break at Anteiku

"You…piece of shit"

"uhh?"

"I'm not talking about you"

"urm ok"

Crickets' sounds

"Fuck it, I don't understand a thing"

Touka closed the book that she's holding angrily

"What did the book do to you touka-chan?"

"Don't mess with me kaneki, I'm really not in a good mood right now"

"Hahah ok ok, but maybe I can help? You know that I'm always good with books"

Touka look into kaneki's eyes really deep and she's snap

"Right, you were human before so you must know how to cook right?"

"Well I'm not a good cook but I did cook for myself sometimes to survive"

Kaneki picking up the book and reads the tittle

"A recipe book…"

"Congratulation, you can read"

"Is this related to school? Do you have any upcoming cooking test or something?

"You're partially correct, yoriko actually wanted to help me with the cooking but I can't go to her house without knowing anything cooking related right? I will look so dumb and she probably will grow suspicious on me"

"Well it's pretty normal for high schoolers not to know how to cook actually, they won't suspect you anything"

"I was right, talking to you won't help anything"

"Oh come on touka-chan, I really can help you with cooking! well….a simple dish is all I can do anyway so nothing fancy and makes you easier to remember, how does that sound?"

"….promising"

"Right, any idea what you want to cook?"

"Don't ask me question that I can't answer, all those human food look so gross to me"

"I guess we can try on karagee the deep fry chicken, the size comes in handy since its bite size so if someone ask you to eat it I think you should be fine"

"Alright then, when are you free? My house or your house?"

"Tomorrow should be fine, my place? Since I still have the ingredients to make it"

Sunday arrives

"Don't get so near to the stove touka-chan! The oil will 'jump' on you"

"Will what?"

"Look to check the right temperature you can use any wooden utensils and place it in the oil, if there's small bubbles forming around it, it means you can deep fry the chicken now"

"uh um"

"Oni-san, I can't see a thing"

"Ah right hinami-chan, come here closer"

Kaneki lift hinami up a little to show the 'bubbles'

"I guess you have form a little muscle huh?"

Kaneki laughed sheepishly and put down hinami on the floor

"What's next? What are those things for?" pointing at the flour, beaten eggs and panko

"Right before you could deep fry the chicken, sprinkle a bit of salt and pepper both sides and cute it into pieces like this"

Touka and Hinami look at kaneki with full attention especially touka who tried to memorised every single steps that kaneki made

"Then you coated the chicken with the flour first, then into the beaten eggs and lastly the panko, now deep fry the chicken into the frying pan…like this"

The sizzling sounds somehow make the ghouls anticipating with the whole human's cooking method

"Then what?"

"Then you turn the stove to low-medium heat so that the chicken meat will fully cook before its get burn at the outside"

Touka nodded

"To spice up the cooking you take the flour a little and place it….here"

Right on top of touka's nose

Vein's popping right at the corner of touka's forehead, she grabbed the nearest utensils it happens to be a knife to cut the chicken and chase kaneki around the kitchen

"Wooh touka-chan that is dangerous, I'm sorry…I'm just joking! Forgive me!"

"Oni-chan! Onee-san! Smoke coming out from the frying pan!" cried hinami not knowing what to do

"OH CRAP"

Kaneki and touka stop running around and rushed to the stove

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Touka-chan"

"Touka-chan!"

"urm what?"

Touka snapped from her daydreaming

"You have been staring at my karagee for so long….is something wrong? You always like my karagee don't you"

"Ah sorry yoriko I guess…I will try something else today"

'_Karagee reminds me of those memory….him especially' _Touka thought

NOTE: The cooking scene taking from the actual cover chapter(which I can't remember which chapter) where kaneki is cooking something while touka and hinami was amused by it


	2. Touken week day2-summer

End of October-Early November

"What is your favourite season touka-chan?"

"Hurm? Does it matter?"

Kaneki always tried so hard to start a conversation with this one particular hot tempered teenage ghoul right in front of him every time they have the same shift together at Anteiku

"Well mine would be winter! Probably because I was born in December hahah"

Kaneki not even sure why he laughed at his own statement, he don't think it's funny either

"Huh seems legit to me, mine would be summer?"

"Ah is touka-chan's birthday during the summer?"

"Uh yeah, 1st July to be exact"

"I see, what a pity it's has already past maybe next July I would buy a birthday gift for you"

Kaneki's smile always look so warm and sincere

"We barely know each other, why would want to buy me a gift? Don't waste your money on me"

"So we would know each other well of course, that's obviously the purpose"

"Ugh you always makes no sense"

Kaneki just smile on touka's comment and still trying to make a friendly conversation with the not so friendly ghoul

"So for my gift preparation, what do you like touka-chan? You seems to like rabbit I guess? You even have a rabbit sweater, it looks good on you by the way"

"Could you please shut up for a second? And don't simply compliment people!"

Touka seriously has no idea how to handle compliment, she just bad at it bad in every human behaviour but she at least noticed that this is her chance to understand human personality or characteristic or whatever it was called for from this previous human who were now a half ghoul

'_Maybe I shouldn't be that harsh on him'_

"So urm, what date is your birthday on December?"

"…"

"Why are you not answering me?"

"Eh I though you asked me to shut up, I guess a second has passed"

The metal spoon that touka was holding now was bend

'_Ah I really makes her angry didn't I?'_

"Its ….its on the 20th December!" Kaneki sweat nervously

"Who cares anymore!?" Touka shouted and leave the break room

Summer next year-30th June

'_Rabbit ghoul on rampage huh?' _

Kaneki thought while looking at the date

'_Huh what a coincidence, tomorrow is 1__st__ July I probably will look something decent a gift for her, I can't keep on breaking promise can I?'_

The next day-1st July

"Banjou-san, I want to go to that shop"

Pointing at the gift shop near by the hospital

"Oh yeah, sure go on"

Kaneki entered the gift shop and look around for a while and stop when he caught a rabbit keychain dangling at the corner of the shop with the rest of other animal's keychain

'_She used to have something like this before isn't she? Somehow I don't see it anymore after she fought that investigator…maybe she has lost it during the battle'_

Without thinking much kaneki grabbed the rabbit keychain and paid at the counter

"Is Hinami-chan visited touka at the library?"

"Yeah, I think that what hinami-chan said this morning, are we going there?"

Kaneki nodded, he doesn't need to see her face to face just to give this little birthday present and hoping hinami would walk around the library hallway or

'_I know that face, that is touka's besfriend right? Yoriko'_


	3. Touken week day3-confession

**Touka's POV**

"Onee-chan!"

"Hinami…?" _I said, what is she's doing hear at 20__th__ ward library_

"…Are you feeling well?" _I asked her_

"Onee-chan also, is your studies going well too?"

"Don't poke the touchy matter first…" _huh what a question, hurm hinami looks kinda different does she…_

"Ah did you get a haircut?"

"Yup oni-chan cut it for me"

"….I see it really suits you,its cute" _I said however I wondered how hinami-chan end up here? Just to come and visit me?_

"But how did hinamu chan end up here?" _I have the urge to ask her_

"Oni-chan and the other brought hinami over…"

_Ah it's him_

"Is he also over here?" _how_ _long I haven't see him after the Aogiri attack? 6 months?_

"No.. he has something to deal with, so right now he is somewhere else…"

"..is that so_" somehow my heart sinking by the statement he is not around this area_

_Ah I cannot let this feeling carried away_

"You didn't having a rough time over there?" _I pretty much curious with my own question, what they_ _exactly do over there? Where the heck even they live?_

"No! everyone is really nice… it feels like I got more than one oni-chan it's really fun_" Hinami smiled, I guess he and the others really took good care of her, at least I don't have to worry so much_

"Even though I really want to meet with one-chan also…"

"…" _well it's not that I don't want to see you hinami-chan, I guess I'm not welcome over there_

"Onee-chan"

_Hmm?_

"Do you want to meet with oni-chan?"

"…." _Well I did not expect this kind of question, I probably…urm I really don't know what to say_

"I…." _I guess I do want to se-_

"TOUKA-CHAN!"

_My thought as my words got cut off by the sudden voice calling out my name_

"Yoriko…?" _why does she look like she's out of breath?_

"Th..this..to..touka-chan, someone give this…someone with an eye patch"

_Ey…eye patch? Is it.._

_Yoriko handed a small thing in my hands, it's a small rabbit keychain_

_**Flashback**_

"So for my gift preparation, what do you like touka-chan? You seems to like rabbit I guess? You even have a rabbit sweater, it looks good on you by the way"

"Your rabbit pictures…I like them"

**End of flashback**

"…kaneki" _I muttered_

"Sorry... I'll return soon!" _That idiot, of course it's him! Who else on earth I know wearing that stupid looking eye patch!?_

_I ran around the library building looking for him, to the nearest park still….no sign of him, I breathe heavily and hoping to see him somewhere I muttered under my short breath_

"…..that is unfair of you kaneki…" _This feeling, the pain in my chest is throbbing I feel like….crying and I fell on my knee_

"Touka-chan!"

"Onee-chan!"

_I heard someone calling my name again, it's too feminine to be his voice as I looked up I saw the figures running towards me, ah of course its Yorika and hinami_

"…let's go back home touka-chan, its pretty late now the library is closing soon"

"Onee-chan, I need to go back too.." _Hinami paused_

"I'm so happy to see you today onee-chan" _she hugged me and I hugged her back_

"Me too hinami-chan…"

_I walked back my way home as I parted from yoriko at the junction, I went straight to my room and lay flat on my bed, why he even bother to give me a birthday present? I told him not to waste money on me and he even got no balls to face me pfft_

_I look at the keychain dangling from my cell phone, I wonder if there's any significant meaning behind it? Wait that is just too complicated! That plain and light headed kaneki won't think that much wouldn't he? …well not after the 'incident'_

_I closed my eyes, that eye patch…I felt like I don't know him anymore_

**The next day**

"So touka-chan, it's the same guy right?"

"Hah?"

"Thar eye patch-kun I mean, the one that I saw in urm your house when I brought the meat and potato stew was the same guy who gave you the rabbit keychain yesterday right?" Yoriko blushes slightly

"Urm well yeas…I guess" _why are you even blushed?_

"What do you mean I guess? Are you a two timer touka-chan!? That is bad!"

"Huh what? No no of course not! He's the same person just has slight different appearance that's it" _Wait somehow my sentence doesn't sounds right_

"Ah what a relief, somehow I don't understand what you mean by slight different! He's totally different like becoming more badass or something, what he actually do? Is he really a college student?"

"Wow yoriko you really do have a lot of questions" _I didn't know if I want to admit the 'badass' appearance.. I miss the old innocent kanek…wait what did I just say?_

"Of course I do! Who wouldn't be interested in their best friend love's life?"

"Lo- love life?" _I Stutter_

"Yes! He went to your house holding that big plushie toy… and gave you present, what else could it be?"

"Eh just friend I guess?"

"NO WAY!"

_Somehow yoriko makes the room goes silent and we changed the topic_

**Touka's house**

_Yoriko's statement really bothers me a little and it's so annoying that I couldn't take it out of my head, what does she mean by love's life? Kaneki is my love's life? Who is she kidding with?_

_._

_._

_._

_Does lover gave keychain as birthday presents? I wonder and unconsciously grabbed my cell phone and text that shitty nishiki…well he's the only person that I know who has a love partner well human love partner to be exact, but that would do_

(T) ….Shitty Nisihiki

(N) What is it shitty touka?

(T) Your woman… was it kimi? Do you give her presents and stuff?

(N) When it's time to give her one, I do like her birthday… and days like that

(T) … things like 'key chains'?

(N) Ah~ I might give something like that to a trivial person who isn't worth spending the money on

(T)…. WANT ME TO KILL YOU?

(N) WHY..!?

_Nope wrong move touka, you should know that by asking that shitty nishiki won't help you anything_

"Say touka-chan did eye patch-kun at least confess to you or something like that at least?"

"Confess? Like saying I love you kind of thing?"

"Well it's not necessary to say something like that anymore these days you see… like he might shows how much he cares or feel sad if you leave him maybe? Things like that"

_Ah…_

_Suddenly yoriko moved closer to me and whispered_

"… or something that both of you being caught do something…well you know 'embarrassing things'?"

_Yoriko coughed and her blush is redder_

**Flashback**

"… if, if you died touka-chan I would probably be…sad"

**End of flashback**

_There's no way I could mention about that scene to yoriko, she will get more curious and asked me tones of question _

"Urm does get caught me lifting his shirt considered 'embarrassing things'?"

"YOU WHAT!?"

_Yoriko shriek loudly, again she made the whole class in silent_

Notes: I probably won't do day4 prompt, since key chain prompt already being used in the 2nd chapter haha and I'm so sorry for TONES of grammatical and spelling errors, I don't have beta and I don't re-read my work, if anyone wanted to be my beta you're most welcome…well I doubt any haha thank you for favourite and follows my stories ^^/


End file.
